logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Volkswagen
"VW" redirects here. 1937–1939 Volkswagen was founded on May 28, 1937 by the German Labour Front. The first logo was designed by the ingeniere Franz Xaver Reimspiess, as the the "VW" initials of the company "Volkswagen" (wich means People's Car in German) placed inside a cogwheel surrounded by silhouettes of flags or wings, which represented a nazi swastika.https://www.motorpasion.com/volkswagen/logos-de-coches-volkswagen-vw (Spanish)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Volkswagen 1939–1945 In 1939, the logo was modified prior to World War II. The flags were removed leaving only the cogwheel with the initials inside. This was the emblem with which the famous Wolfsburg factory was inaugurated. 1945–1948 In 1945, the logo was modified after the end of World War II. The cogwheel was replaced by a beige circle with a brown outer ring, the initials were colored beige too and the top of the "W" was separated from the circle and the bottom of "V" was further of the "W", a red background was also added. This logo was pretty rare, since very few models use it for a period of time and there isn't much historical documentation about it. 1948–1960 After the intervention of the British army in Wolfsburg and the new momentum of the German car industry, the logo was retouched in 1948. The colors were removed, the outer ring became thicker and the top of the "W" merged again with the circle, also the "V" was brought closer to the "W". This became the most iconic design that the company used for more than seventy years. 1960–1967 In 1960, the logo was made black and was contained within a square. The outer ring was also removed and the circle and the "VW" initials became thinner. 1967–1978 In 1967, the logo dropped the square and became azure in color. 1978–1989 In 1978, the colours of the previous logo were inverted and the "VW" initials were retouched. 1989–1995 The logo used during this time period was a colored version of the 1945 logo. 1995–2000 In 1995, the previous 1978 was reused but with a darker shade of blue than before. 1999–2000 In 1999, the previous logo was slightly modified to have a blue gradient. This variant only appeared on promotional material and was used as a testbed for the 2000 logo. 2000–2010 The logo received a semi-3D look to update itself for the new millennium. 2010–2012 In 2010, Volkswagen got a new logo which became slightly modified into fully 3D. 2012–2020 In 2012, Volkswagen introduced a new logo with the silver lettering appearing to have a shine, as well as the reflection from the 2000 logo (see above) reinstated. The then-current logo was unveiled on September 4, 2012, with the world premiere of the 2013 Volkswagen Golf Mk7 in Berlin. Still being used in Europe and other countries, as well as the official website. After the reveal of the new logo at the Frankfurt Motor Show on September 9, 2019, it was announced that this logo will be replaced worldwide in 2020. 2019–2020 (United States) On June 5, 2019, Volkswagen refreshed their logo in the United States as a 2D black-and-white version of their 1999 logo. This variant debuted in a TV commercial where the company acknowledges the 2015 emissions scandal and launches its entry into electric vehicles. They used the P.R. disaster as a pivot towards the dramatic change with the tagline In the darkness, we found the light. The logo appears at the end of the spot. The new logo was implemented on Volkswagen's social media in the United States, but it was later confirmed in September that the new logo, revealed in Frankfurt, will replace this one in 2020. 2019–present In July 2019, it emerged that Volkswagen is planning a more substantial, globally revamp of their logo, following their June refresh in the United States. The new branding was officially revealed at the Frankfurt Motor Show on September 9, 2019, along with the new ID.3 hatchback. The rebrand also features a new sound logo with a female voiceover saying "Volkswagen", to be used in advertising and in their vehicles' startup. This logo is a throwback to the 1967-1978 logo, but the Circle thats on the "VW" symbol is thinner and for the first time the bottom of the "W" it's separated from the circle. The new logo was released to Europe just after the reveal, followed by Asia in October and eventually North and South America sometime in 2020. References External links *Volkswagen *Volkswagen Classic (German) Category:Motor vehicles Category:Automotives Category:Automotive companies Category:Cars Category:Manufacturers in Germany Category:Volkswagen Group Category:Wolfsburg, Germany Category:Germany Category:International Category:1937 Category:France Category:Luxury brands Category:Colombia